


Jaque

by Metuka



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: 3x17, Gen, Insight, Out of the Frying Pan Into the Inferno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:05:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metuka/pseuds/Metuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pensamientos de Spencer en el coche mientras se prepara para su encuentro con el detective (episodio 3x17).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaque

Cómo me tiembla el pulso. Así va a ser imposible darme un poco de maquillaje y lo necesito si no quiero que los rumores empiecen. O vuelvan, más bien. O, mejor dicho, arrecien. Sí, esa sería la palabra apropiada. En Rosewood las lenguas nunca paran quietas. La verdad no existe, por eso nadie la valora. He tardado en aprenderlo y ha sido por las malas.

Él era distinto, sincero, puro. Era mi lugar seguro, el que me acompañaría si alguna vez se me volvía a ocurrir huir. Me iba a dar un recién nacido con tabletita, uno al que acunar en la mecedora que me fabricó. Creí en él, en sus sonrisas, en sus manos duras y tiernas de carpintero. Decía que estaba donde debía. Ahora lo entiendo.

Mona no lo comprende. Ella, que durante tanto se aprovechó de nuestro exceso de confianza para caminar varios pasos por delante, piensa que me ha derrotado solamente porque mi rey blanco en realidad siempre fue un alfil negro. Se equivoca. Soy una reina sin ejército, libre ya de él y de quienes en realidad nunca dejaron de ser más que peones de Alison.

Estoy sola.

Sé que he cometido mis errores, que los sigo cometiendo. Intento romper el ciclo a pesar de que signifique arrasar con todo, quedarme aislada. No tengo claro que vaya a ser capaz, el camino será arduo y lo andaré yo sola. No quiero a nadie cerca para que me convierta en su buena obra. No quiero que hablen quienes más tienen que callar. No hay consuelo posible, me ahogaré en mis propias lágrimas y será sin ayuda. Sin manos que empiecen acariciándome cuello para terminar cerrándose en torno a él cortándome el resuello.

Me he equivocado, he hecho tantas cosas de las que no estoy orgullosa y que han causado tantos daños, pero nunca fui peor que Ali. En cambio, su sonrisa de querubín falso sigue tapizando la prensa de Rosewood a diario. La iglesia estaba abarrotada el día de su funeral. Al mío no acudirían tantos, ni siquiera por curiosidad. Dudo que nadie fuera a llorarme de modo sincero, yo nunca tuve cuatro sirvientas leales.

Ha sido un espejismo, igual que Toby y esa manera tan suya de ronronear “Spencer” que me hacía perder la cabeza. Jamás imaginé que fuese a ser justo él, que no merece ni una de estas malditas lágrimas. Escuchaba música clásica tras la puerta mientras yo le suplicaba y le pedía imposibles como una estúpida. No me volverá a ver llorar, ni él ni nadie. Me guardaré el llanto para esta clase de momentos. Seguiré los consejos de la infanta de Wilde. Estaré a salvo o al menos lo intentaré.

Solo que no puedo estar a salvo, ya no. No intentó negarlo, habría sido absurdo. Tampoco se disculpó, como si enamorarme y pisotearme fuera lo correcto. Parecía real. El rechazo inicial, la duda, poco a poco me enredó en su tela. Caí con gusto. Le quise. Le quiero. Debería dejar de berrear por él, pero no puedo. Si lo tuviera delante, si al menos hubiese salido a explicarse, entonces tal vez…

No. Toby nunca me quiso. Solo fui un encargo. Estoy sola, perdida en el desierto.

Me aplico un poco de barra de labios que me hace parecer un espectro. Estoy sola. Nadie amortiguará mi caída, aunque no me importa, el fondo del barranco va quedando cada vez más cerca. Ya no tengo nada ni a nadie, no me queda nada que arriesgar. Nada que tema perder porque ya no queda nada. Ahí reside mi fuerza.

Trémula y todavía lagrimeante, acierto a salir del vehículo. Cautiva y desarmada, así me imagina el club de los encapuchados de negro y solo por eso piensan que ya me han asestado el golpe final. Dejaré que se regodeen, que me señalen y se rían de mi dolor. Que se burlen de mi palidez, de mis ojos vidriosos y de la desesperanza que se lee en mis ojeras.

Ali está muerta y ya ni siquiera me importa, Toby me traiciona incluso en sueños y mis amigas… quién sabe si alguna vez lo fueron. Me han vencido.

Por eso seré yo quien salga victoriosa.

**Author's Note:**

> La mención a Oscar Wilde proviene de su cuento _[The Birthday of the Infanta](http://www.artpassions.net/wilde/birthday_of_the_infanta.html)_ , concretamente de la frase _"For the future let those who come to play with me have no hearts"_ , que es la última que se pronuncia en la historia. No solo encaja con este fic, sino que tiene sentido que alguien como Spencer la conozca.


End file.
